


king of hell

by divybread



Series: Fanxing AU Drabble Fest [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, Drabble, Gen, Hell, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divybread/pseuds/divybread





	king of hell

"i will hurt you. that's just a fact."

yixing rests the muzzle of his shotgun on his right shoulder, gaze squaring with that of the demon opposite him - unimpressed. after a moment of silence, he raises his eyebrows lightly then pulls up both shoulders in a shrug.

“you’ll try, that is a fact,” he replies with some amusement. “the rest is up to life, coincidence, fate and karma, i’d say.” he smirks loosely. “if you believe in any of those things, of course.”

his eyes scan their surroundings quickly and efficiently. the demon didn’t bring any of his friends, apparently, but instead is deciding to face him alone today. yixing wonders how much the male has calculated this meeting and how much of it is just a total coincidence, the demon opposite of him winging it just as much as anyone else would be.

he temporarily hopes it’s the first, because it’ll be more interesting to see the guy's confidence falter when he realises the truth. not that he can’t find the fun in watching yifan wing it, though. those occasions are definitely interesting too.

this is not the first time they’re meeting. this is not the first time yifan's attempted to get at him. it’s not the last either, probably.

he never succeeds, though.

yixing doesn’t get time to consider further as the taller male blinks and his eyes turn entirely black, causing a ripple of energy to slither through the air around him. a certain sign that yifan is, in fact, a superior demon stemming from one of the core circles of hell. extra dangerous, extra uncaring, extra lethal.

not that he didn’t know that already without the guy displaying it.

his lips curl up into a most unimpressed little smirk, eyes slowly closing into smaller slits as he takes in the display of power. yifan's attempt at intimidating him, at scaring his subconscious. it’s a good attempt, he has to hand him that. no matter how they meet, yifan never fails the test.

but he enjoys calling him out on the truth too much. a truth yifan doesn’t remember. yet.

“really, yifan? are we going to have this standoff every time you re-enter the circles and forget your past?” he questions, voice growing more lethal as well.

one moment to the next the shotgun is gone, his hands instead ablaze with the purest of hellfire, his pupils turning to slits and his irises turning a deep, dangerous orange.

he’s not afraid of yifan, he never is.

he created him, after all.


End file.
